Wolf pack perference
by Ayanna Davis
Summary: So the wolfs I picked to do this on is Sam, Paul, Seth And Jared. Its mostly you pick a wolf's story route to the end or not.


**?Paul?**

**You were at birthday party that you had set up for your best friend were standing next to your brother while you watched your friend dance with a bunch of guys that were from your were about to join her when you saw your crush Paul Lahote and his friends Sam Uley and Jared watched as they started walking to you and your brother direction.**

**"Sup man this a kickin party you got here,"Paul said to your brother as he reached the two of and Jared nodded their heads as they approached us.**

**"Thanks,Paul…,"Your brother watched Paul as he and your brother started to have a conversation.**

**"hey,"You heard your brother's voice say to his friends napping you out of your Paul fantasy that you were about to start.**  
><strong>You looked up at him as she put his arm around your shoulder."i don't think i introduced you to my little sister ,Sam,Jared i want you to met my twin sister(YN)."You blushed as they all looked at you especially paul who was frozen in his spot.**

**As you were about to tell them hi you saw your Leah signaling you over to excused yourself before going to her side**

**?Jared?**

**Your father was friends with the black' one evening as you were getting dressed for the day you got a text .**

**You grabbed your phone to see who had texted you.**

** (y/n)**

**Meet Seth,Quil and i at the beach for a day of fun**

** love Jacob B.**

**You smiled and continued to get dressed running outside to your car after you were finished.**

**1 hour later**

**You were laughing as you listen to the boys arguing with each other about who was the best superhero in the thought that Batman was the best,Quil thought different then was trying to make a point of how Batman didn't have anything special about him having no superpowers and concluded that batman was an old loser who wasn't as cool as Spider loved Superman and thought that man in tights were awesome and that batman was an old man that needed to retire from the superhero life and that spiderman was a weird mutant freak.**

**You listened to them as they tried to persuade you to mbe on their your friends started to fight each other you saw a group of hot guys staring at your friends nas if waiting for something to happen.**

**As you passed them your eyes met one of the males in that you he looked at least 6 feet had long, rounded red brown skin muscle arms,brown eyes, and cropped black hair.**

**You looked away from him as you noticed that he wasn't the only one staring at looked at where your friends were and saw that they were half way down the beach from wanting to be left behind you walked a little bit faster to catch up with you can reach them the hot guy you saw not 2 minutes ago grabbed your shoulder and turned you around.**

**You blushed at him as he brought closed the space between the two of you.**

**He looked in your eyes and said,"Hello sweetheart my name is Jared Cameron what's yours',"**

** ?SAM ?**

**You were at a bonfire with your father and brother having a good time with some of the people you had grown up were currently listening to your father tell the legend about the third wife when you saw this cute buff guy right next to one of your brothers friends Embry turned to your brother and asked who the guy brother had told you that the hunk was Sam when the Sam's last name came out of your brother's mouth Sam looked up and your eyes met his. You blushed and turned your attention back to your father as he told yet another legend.**

** ?Seth?**

**You slowly walked into your last period happen to be Chemistry honors with your least favorite teacher .You sat in your assigned seat you took out your notebook and pencil and waited for class to get the Bell rung the teacher started explaining the assignment of the day before leaving the room.20 mini after he left you finished your you put all the things back in your backpack you notice a cute boy sitting beside stared at him confussed as to why he was sitting next to you on the front if he felt your glance on him he looked in your direction with one of his eyebrows blushed as he stared in you eyes go a long time before he started to cheek you out.**


End file.
